User blog:Techieberry38/Techieberry News: Furuya Choko, Cure Ruby's voice actress gives a tour of the Techieberry wing
Bonjour, mi ami! C'est la- Oh, sorry. Wrong card, ha ha. So, today, Furuya Choko, the gal behind Michiko's fantastic voice is giving us a tour and some lucky fans of the Techieberry wing. Her favourite spots are highlighted. The actresses and actors even live here! So let's follow the cameras to Choko-san.... Choko: Ah, hello! So I'll be showing you the Techieberry wing of Fandom of Pretty Cure Studios. Let's start with my room. The casts live here, you should know! *Enters room* I'm sorry if this is a little girly for you, but hey! This is my room. I sleep here, change here, uh, that's the bathroom. No gold plated taps or diamond studded showerheads. That's for psychos who like blowing their fortune. I stick ruby jewel stickers where I like in place of those fancy shmancy bling blings. Pardon my language, it's just like that. The wardrobe is here, yeah. So I change, sleep, wash and hang out here, but where do I eat? Let's go to the Cast Kitchen and find out. I even hear the chefs will give us a personal taste of their fare! *Cast Kitchen* Sniff! Sniff! That has to be Chef Ava's tomato soup, mmm! Oh, sorry. The chefs here are talented but not absolutely famous either. So there is a touch of gourmet, fancy schmancy stuff, but it is mostly homey in a way, if you get me. So let's enter the kitchen. Chef Ava is in charge of today's meals, and Chef Jenny is in charge of desserts. Sarah is always at drinks. Chef Ava? Chef Ava: So this is the tour of the wing? Yes, hello! I'm Chef Ava, uh, I don't have any acting expirience. However I am a fabulous cook. So taste the tomato soup I was making. It's almost finished, lucky you! So sip a bit. Fan 1: Mmm, so creamy! Fan 2: It's just delicious! Fan 3: And to think they have this everyday! Choko: Oh not everyday, when we feel like it. That's random days for you. Chef Ava: Thank you, I usually don't get this type of flattery. But check out Chef Jenny with her tasty desserts! I have lunches to tend to, sorry, but it was nice seeing you! Choko: There's Chef Jenny. I smell squares being topped! Let's see that. Chef Jenny: Oh? Hi, I'm Chef Jenny. Not experienced with all the cameras and that type of thing but pretty sweet at cookin'. These are the squares for after the lunches. Oh dear, absent minded me made extra! There's just enough for you guys to eat some. Please, would you have a square each? Choko: We would be ever so glad to! Fan 3: Yummy, I love the cherry jam! Fan 2: Ooh, it is a sweet powerhouse! Fan 1: This can't be this delicious, but it is! Chef Jenny: I have absolutely no response....Thanks so much! I have to make jellies for my cousin's birthday, so I must get back to work. A pleasure meeting you! Choko: A pleasure meeting both of you, chefs. Let's leave now....Our next stop is the Precure Planning Board. Behind the scenes, scrapped seasons and more! Fans: Yeah, let's go! *Enters planning board* Choko: These two sciency looking guys and gals are pairs. In the beret is Richard, our naturalization consultant. He doesn't speak Japanese, so I'll translate if you have questions for him. The lovely lady in the bun is Debbi, our ballet consultant. With the pencil in the right ear is Michelle, our artist. And finally, the man with the nerdy, pardon me, glasses is Alex. Let's talk to Richard first....Richard, hello. Richard: Choko! Hi. Are these the lucky fans? I don't speak Japanese I'm sorry but....Konichiwa? Fan 2: Er, hi. Richard: So as you see I grew up in Alberta. With the Black Eyed Susans and the Yarrow plants....The Yellow Dogwoods....Oh, sorry! You don't have a clue on what I was saying. Choko: No, I'm afraid not. Richard, can you tell us a little on what you do for what season? Richard: I help out on Naturalize Precure! as someone to go to for the scoop on Alberta's flora. Questions? Fan 3: Ah, so what's Yarrow? Richard: It's a flowery herb. *Holds up picture of yarrow* That's yarrow in bloom. Fan 3: Oooh! Fan 1: So, do you miss Alberta? Richard: I do but Japan is amazing. I write to my friends and they write back. I also visit every summer. Fan 1: Right, okay. Richard: Mmm, yes, so I don't want to be rude, but I'm working on an urgent project for Naturalize Precure! right now. Thank you for your time. Choko: Michelle might be someone we can talk to now. Hi, Michelle! Michelle: Hello, Choko! These must be the fans. Pleasure to meet you all. Fan 2: Hi! Choko: What do you do here in the studio? Michelle: I'm the artist, so I draw all that scenery and characters and those concept art pictures that were leaked? My work! Not to be proud, but I love the art I make. Just amazing to work here. So, any questions from you guys? Fan 3: Oh, er.....When did you learn to draw? Michelle: I took a whole chunk of art classes in college. Usually it doesn't take that many courses, but I was a horrible artist and I was determined to draw as well as I do today. Fan 3: I like being here. Fan 2: Do you have any concept art to show us? Michelle: There isn't a fanseries art project I'm working on right now, so there isn't anything, I'm afraid. Sorry! Fan 2: No, no, it's fine. *Michelle's cell phone rings* Michelle: Oh! That's my phone, I'm very sorry. Let me answer it.....Hello? Yes, yes. That's fine, I'm not busy. Oh, really? Rather sweet, I'd say. So you think it'll be good merchandise? Of course, I'll make a perfect pose for the seamstresses. Thank you, buh-bye! That was one of the merchandise board members. I have a new project, so please excuse me for this is all the time I have. Good afternoon! Choko: Good afternoon to you, Michelle. Alex should be free right now, let's chat for a bit, shall we? Greetings, Alex. Alex: Oh? Hey there, guys. Just a little focused right now, pardon me. So, I am the episode writer for Aquatic Pretty Cure, Miracle Jewel Pretty Cure and Super Shine! Pretty Cure as you should know, heh heh. Anything you need to ask about my job? Fan 1: Yes, in fact! Do you have an assistant? Can we see him or her? Alex: I do have an assistant named Violet, but she had caught a cold today! It's just me today, but I can manage. I'm rather experienced at writing episodes. Fan 1: Oh dear, I hope she gets well soon! Alex: Indeed. Fan 3: Er. which is your favourite episode you wrote? Alex: Uh....Tough one, that is.....I don't have one, sorry. Fan 3: Perfectly good with me! Alex: I'd like to chat, but I need to start writing episode 9 for Super Shine. Thanks for talking with me, it made my day! Choko: Happy to hear, Alex. Goodbye. Let's talk with Debbi, kk? Bonjour, Debbi. Debbi: Choko, dear! Hello. I assume these are the fans, no? Choko: They are, Debbi. So, tell us a few things about your career here, if you may? Debbi: Certainly! I am the ballet consultant for Pretty Cure en Pointe! you should know. Do you have any questions? Fan 3: Uh huh, uh huh! Is ballet really all that fancy stuff you see on Angelina Ballerina? Debbi: Oh, that stupid thing! The ballet there is not real. You should see that you don't do so many pirouettes when you're her age. You may not do any at all! Fan 3: Beat that, lil sis! Fan 2: Are you a professional? Debbi: No, I was a former teacher at a studio. It's a long story how I got here. Well, a while ago Techieberry called, so I need to show her a few things for Pretty Cure en Pointe! ladies. Thank you very much, goodbye! Choko: See you soon. Let's go to where I like to chill.....No other place in the studio is like this area, in my opinion. This place is the Puri Lounge and Arcade! Come on! *Puri Lounge and Arcade* Choko: A good Shirley Temple or maybe a milkshake with whipped cream can be found at that bar. Sarah's bartending. She's stressed right now, so let's not talk with her. Very delicate that girl is. Over here I can play Sugar Rush, Pac-Man, Q*bert and a whole bunch of other games! I like Sugar Rush the most. Here's a few quarters, go play a few games. Try 'em out! *Boop boop boop boop beep!* Fan 1: Sweetness, those games are. Fan 2: Good ol' arcade. Fan 3: Lovin' it! Choko: You can watch a great many shows on those TVs. You can even watch the outcome of your series! Let's see a movie.....Of course, with popcorn from the various snack stations. Mmm....Let's start this movie! After movie Fans: What a great movie..... Choko: That's good, but I'm sorry that our tour is finished! Good day to all of you, and to you viewers! Choko out! That was the tour of the Techieberry wing. Successful, it was, and I'd call it lucky! Not that the security here is low grade....Anyways, I'm James, Techieberry News, and we'll see you later. Category:Blog posts